LOTM: Dark Skies S1 P19/Transcript
(A few days after killing The Targhul Queen, The heroes are seen in Sentinel HQ as Daniel comes out of his room with Lenius helping him) Seris: Hey, there he is! Lenius: Finally got the remaining Targhul cells flushed from his system. Nasty little things they were. Cloe: How are you feeling? Daniel: Okay, I guess... Lenius: Faired better than Jane and Masaru. Rex: How are they doing? Lenius: Jane had severe internal bleeding and Masaru had several cracks in his skull from Seris's rampage. Kotoko: Yeah...What happened there Seris? (Everyone looks at Seris) Seris: What? Cloe: What happened when you were in that armor? Seris: I don't know...I don't remember much of it. All I know was that I was overwhelmed and I felt surge of power...a strange surge of power. Lenius: Strange how? Seris: I...I really don't... (Suddenly a loud explosion is heard outside) Rex: What was that?! Tommy: Come on, let's go find out! (The heroes head outside where they see numerous Dark Rangers killing the soldiers outside) Seris: There's more of these guys?! Lenius: Guess so. (The heroes prepare themselves as the Dark Rangers turn and walk towards them) Dark Ranger #1: Well well boys! We got some fresh meat here! (The other Rangers morph) Dark Ranger #3: More flesh for the Pures! (The Ninja Rangers morph) Brody: Ready guys? Rex: Hell yeah. Seris: Let's do this! (The Dark Rangers prepare to charge, but another explosion is heard, causing them to bow) Dark Ranger #4: He's here... Dark Ranger #1: The Dark One has graced us brothers! Seris: What in the fuck? (Out from the smoke, a silhouette is seen as a pair of blood red glowing eyes are seen as the figure walks out) Cloe: Who is that? Lenius: Oh fuck... (The Dark Rangers back away is fear) Dark Ranger #5: He's come to smite the impure ones. Dark Rangers #1: Yes... ???: Rangers, leave. (The Dark Rangers retreat as the figure steps forward) Cloe: Lenius, who is that? Lenius: Alkorin... (Alkorin stares the heroes down as his muffled breathing is heard in his helmet.) Alkorin: Surprised "heroes"? (Rex steps forward pointed his blasters) Rex: Sir, by order of the M.A, lay down your arms and surrender. As a king, you wouldn't want to set such a bad example for your people. (Alkorin laughs) Alkorin: You mortals seem unfamiliar with the infinite wealth of destruction I alone command. (Masaru and Jane join up with the others) Masaru: We know enough. Nagisa: Yeah. Alkorin: Ah, the young Akechis. So young and full of vigor! Too bad it's all gone bad. Nagisa: Why have you come here? Alkorin: I'm not sure. Maybe it's because I grew tired of my men failing every order I gave them. Maybe, it's because Andrak and Bwynraya couldn't set aside their differences and fight as one! Or maybe...It's because I wanted to see the only threat to my plans for myself...and put an end to it. Cloe: Well, you aren't gonna like what you see! (Cloe blasts Alkorin with her psy blast, but he stands unfazed) Cloe: Th...That's not possible. Alkorin: *laughs* Sweetie, this suit absorbs psyonic energies. You have no idea what's possible. (Alkorin raises his hand toward the heroes and charges a psyonic blast, firing and causing the heroes to scatter) Daniel: He...He shot it back?! Cloe: My... My powers... Their... Their useless... David: If his suit does that... What else does it do? (Meanwhile from a roof top, a dark portal opens. Out of it comes Andrak, Specter, and Byrnraya) Andrak: Heheheh... Oh this is gonna be good! Our lord and master is about to put these fools in the dirt! Specter: They thought we were tough? HA! They haven;t begun to see what TRUE power the Shadowrealm has! And our king will show them! Bwynraya:... *Sighs and shakes her head* Andrak And WHAT are you bitching about now?! Bwynraya: ... I gave them a chance... I wanted them to avoid the pain they are about to experience... But they refused to stop. Now they will suffer for their resistance. I can't help but feel sorry for them. (Back with the fight) Alkorin: Now.... Are you ready to die? Lenius: You first!! *Fires arrow* (Lenius' arrow his Alkorin who remains completely unfazed) Alkorin: ... How sad. (Suddenly massive gusts of wind hit Alkorin as he sees Jack trying to push him back. Alkorin however, slowly begins to walk forward despite the heavy wind) Jack: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!? (Alkorin gets closer and cloer to Jack til he is suddenly struck by a blot of lighting) Jack: KOTOKO!! (Kotoko is seen pushing back Alkorin till he however, grabs her neck) Alkorin: Ah the sister. You don't have that same fire you brothers have. That makes you the weakest. Nathan: HEY HANDS OFF FREAK!! (Alkorin sees Nathan about to launch a massive wave of water at him. Alkorin throws Kotoko away. The water starts to rush toward him. He however holds up his hand which stops the water) Nathan: ...Okay that's a load of bull. (Alkorin forces the water away with a smirk under his mask) Marion: Nothing is working! How can we stop him!? Masaru: I'll show you how! Nagisa: MASARU YAMERU! (STOP!) (Masaru rushes up with flame fists and starts to attack Alkorin. He lands some hits) Masaru: I'LL BURN YOU ALIVE!!! (Throws another punch which Alkorin grabs) Alkorin: Good luck with that. (Alkorin throws Masaru on the ground whch makes him bounce, to where Alkorin kicks him high in the air) Kotoko: BRO!! Alkorin: This bores me. Try harder heroes. (Some blaster shots hit him. He faces the ones who shot him. They are Daniel and Cloe) Alkorin: The prince and his princess. Daniel: I'm not in the best of shapes at the moment, but I'll still take you down! Cloe: My powers might not work, but psychic powers aren't the only thing I have! (The two start to shoot at Alkorin which he dodges with ease. He then rushes up to the two, which catches them off guard. Alkorin throws a punch, a knee to the gut, and a kick which knocks Daniel down.) Cloe: DAN- (Cloe is unable to finished as she is suddenly punched hard in the gut. She holds her stomach in pain when Alkorin grabs her by the neck) Alkorin: You have great power surging in you. You'd make a powerful shadow. ???: GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!!! (Alkorin looks and is attack by a rino, which he grabs by the horn as he's slowly pushed back. He stops the rino, lifts it up, slams it on the ground, then kicks it in the stomach knocking it away. As the rino stops, it turns into Jane who moans in great pain) Jane: Gaaaaah..... Right where my stab wounds were..... Alkorin: The Shape Shifter. Why do you even exist? (Before he could resume, he sees up on a roof top large amounts of fire. Masaru is seen there, a bit hurt though looks more mad then hurt) Masaru: HEY ASSHOLE!! REMEMBER ME!?! YOU'RE FIGHT IS WITH ME!! (Masaru jumps off the roof, charges toward Alkorin with fire on his fist building up) Masaru: NOW DIE!!! (Masaru throws a punch which Alkorin blocked. However, the results makes a small creator. Masaru resumes his assault, landing more hits on Alkorin, before throws a kick which send him into a building. Alkorin cracks his neck after this. Masaru follows him inside) Alkorin: I like you Masaru, you're not like all the others in your group. Maybe you'll prove useful in the long run. Masaru: FUCK THAT!! *Charges up fire* YOU DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!! *Thrusts his arms foward* DIIIIE!!! (Masaru release a MASSIVE mount of flames which hit Alkorin head on. He moves back slightly from the force of this attack. However, he recovers soon and starts to march though the flames. He goes closer and close to Masaru, who is still releasing more and more fire. Alkorin gets close, pulls his fist back and throws a punch. The results cause an explosion which brings the whole building down) Nagisa: MASARU!!!! David: *Starts to sweat* Juniper: Is... Is he...? (As the rubble and smoke clears, the heroes see Alkorin still standing, without so much as a stratche) Preston: N-... No way... Sarah: After all that.... Lexi: He's... He's a monster.... Nagisa: Ma... Masaru.... Alkorin: *Sighs* The fact my top officers couldn't defeat you is upsetting. I was expecting more of a challenge. (Alkorin sudden hears some of the rubble move. He looks behind him. After he does, an explosion of fire appears as Masaru appears, letting out a loud scream) Kotoko: Bro! Rex: Hold crap he's alive?! (Masaru takes a couple of steps forward till he falls to one knee, breathing heavily as he sees the cuts, bruises and blood all over him.) Alkorin: Still alive? Well looks like I was right. You are different. The question though, can you keep fighting? Masaru: *Panting as he slowly stands up* ..... Watashi wa mitomemasu... anata wa watashi ga anata ga omotte ita yori haruka ni tsuyoidesu... (I'll admit... You're a lot stronger than I thought you were.... But you made a mistake.) *Fire starts to build up* Nagisa: *Gasps* No... Masaru: *Raises his head shows his eyes glowing* You.... Nagisa: MASARU STOP!!! Masaru: PISSED ME OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!!! (The fire around Masaru explodes as a tornado fire goes around him. The fire vanishes as Masaru takes his monster form) Masaru: RAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Seris: THE FUCK!?!? (Masaru charges at Alkorin, which he does the same. The two throw punches which connect. The results cause a big explosion) Jane: HOOOOLY SHIT!!! (Alkorin is press back by this as Masaru strikes Alkorin. Alkorin starts to strike back at his monster form, but Masaru starts to attack some more pushing him back some more. Masaru grabs Alkorin, slams him on the ground, lifts him up then slams him on the ground behind him. Masaru: *Lifts up his foot* DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!!!! (As Masaru goes to stomp him, Alkorin, however grabs his foot, and then flips him) Nagisa and Kotoko: *Gasps* (Masaru gets back to face Alkorin, rushes toward him, throws a punch at Alkorin, who dodges the massive blow with ease) Alkorin: Ha, pitiful... (Masaru throws another punch, making contact with Alkorin and seemingly crushing him. However, Masaru's fist is lifted up as Alkorin easily pushes it back) Alkorin: How sad young one, I expected better from you. (Alkorin's suit glows orange as Masaru roars in pain) Alkorin: In the end, you were just like your sister... (Masaru starts to shrink back down as his form burns away, being absorbed into Alkorin's armor) Seris:.... (Masaru is seen wounded on the ground as Alkorin walks over to him and grabs him) Alkorin: You were too weak. (Alkorin kicks Masaru in the face, knocking him down before grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up, facing the heroes) Alkorin: Pay attention heroes, I'm about to make a great example for all of you. (Masaru grabs Alkorin's hand in an attempt to break free as Alkorin's grip on him tightens) Kotoko: MASARU! Nagisa: NO! Lenius: Oh no. (Masaru's eyes turn blood red as his skin turns blue. A loud and slow crack is heard as Masaru goes limp. Everyone looks on shocked as Alkorin drops his body as a purple orb of dark matter flows in his hand) Kotoko: Ma...Masaru....? (Alkorin stares before throwing the orb to the ground, growning into a shadowy form of Masaru that turns and bows to him) Masaru: I...am here to serve...Master. Lenius: NO! Seris: GODDAMMIT! (Alkorin smirks under his mask at the heroes before looking at Masaru. He then activates a portal) Alkorin: Go home now little one. I have some unfinished business to attend to. (Masaru stands and nods, walking through the portal as it closes) Kotoko: Ma...Masaru...? Nagisa: What.... What did you do....? Alkorin: Masaru has joined the ranks of the shadows. The rest of the Mulit-Universe will soon follow his example. (Alkorin chucks Masaru's body toward the heroes. Nagisa catches it and is shocked by the state his brother is in) Nagisa:.... Masaru... Kotoko: *Tears up* No... David: ...... Bastard.... Alkorin: Now. Shall we- (Alkorin is inturuppted by a punch from a blue blur. He turns his head to see Daniel. With him is Brody, in his lion fire armor, and Seris) Daniel: This madness has gone on long enough! Brody: We're taking you down Alkorin! Alkorin: Heh... Good luck. TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts